Gundam Memories: Memories Of Battle
Gundam Memories is a crossover action game released for the PSP in 2010. Gameplay Gundam Memories is a hack and slash/3rd person shooter game that takes place entirely on a zero gravity plane, allowing players to move about freely in any direction, similar to Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, though in a somewhat limited fashion. Before battle, the player can assemble a squad of three and can switch between members at will with those on standby recovering health. The X button has the unit boost forward though the analog stick allows them to move in any direction. While holding R button, either holding back or forward can allow for altitude control. Holding the O button allows the player to defend themselves from any attack to reduce damage and double tapping in any direction executes a burst of speed that temporarily renders the mobile suit invincible The player can attack using either close-range weapons or melee combat with the Triangle button or use firearms with the Square button. Tapping either of these extends the attack in a combo or employs the use of other weapons. Some mobile suits also have a charged attack which either produces an unblockable melee attack or a much more powerful weapon. Unique to this game is the SP Gauge which has a number of usages and is filled by either dealing or receiving damage. Pressing Triangle and O activates an Awakening mode which consumes less thrust, speeds up and strengthens the mobile suit while unlocking other functions and weapons. Depending on the mobile suit and pilot, these changes can vary such as the mobile suits from 00 using Trans-AM or Kira, Athrun, etc using SEED factor. Pressing Square and X will initiate a Quick Attack which consists of Quick Time Events of the user attacking with multiple weapons and techniques, not unlike those seen in RPGs and the attacks. The strength of the attack varies on how quickly the player can input the button sequence, ranging from Excellent to Nice. Depending on the rating, the attack may either land successfully, be defending against, missed or even countered. This can also apply to the player too if they wish to avoid damage. After the Visiting the shop allows players to customize and upgrade mobile suits, unlocking new attacks or extending their Quick Attacks to the point of allowing teammates to attack in unison. Mobile Suits are unlocked by playing through the game's mission mode and clearing specific missions divided up into ranks. A survival mode exists for each rank into a total of 6, the first five of which are chosen by the player. The game's story mode features Gundam SEED Destiny, 00 and Unicorn up to the third episode and cutscenes are told via text with still images of the characters. Mobile Suit Types There are 3 types of mobile suits: Short type, Long type, and Speed type. Short types can use special melee attacks, but some Short types can also use Long type special attacks. Long types can use special range attacks, but just like Short types, they can use Short type special attacks. Speed types can transform into various forms of jets, but can only shoot from long-range. They can use Short type special attacks, others can use Long type special attacks, but some Speed types, like the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero, can use both Short and Long type special attacks. Controls X = thrusters (only used when moving) O = guard O + X or dbu, dbd, dbl, or dbr x2 = dash guard /\ = melee attack [] = range attack R+ directional button up = move upward R + directional button up (x2 or + X) = thruster upward directional button up = forward (directional button up) x2 = thruster forward directional button down = backward (directional button down) x2 = thruster backward R+ directional button down = move downward R + directional button down (x2 or + X) = thruster downward directional button left = move left directional button left (x2 or + X) = thruster left directional button right = move right directional button right (x2 or + X) = thruster right R + X = transform (Speed types only) - When transformed, Speed types use the thrusters until over heat /\ + O = SEED mode (takes 1 bar of SP)(Gundam SEED Destiny) Trans-Sm (Gundam 00) X + [ = quick attack (takes 2 bars of SP) (X+[]) then (/\+O) = combination attack (need more than one gundam for this) (takes 3 bars of SP) press & hold /\ = special attack melee press & hold [] = special attack ranged SELECT + L or R = change Gundam and pilot Quick Attacks Quick attacks are the attacks the Gundam can use for 2 SP bars. When the player uses a Quick Attack, there are 3 functions of Quick Attack: Nice, Good and Excellent. Excellent function makes the player's Gundam's attacks difficult for the opponent to dodge. The opponent can either take the hit or defend. Nice function makes the player's Gundam's attacks easy for the opponent to dodge. The opponent can either escape or counter. Good function makes the player's Gundam's attacks 50% to hit or miss the opponent. The opponent is most likely to defend or escape, rather than counter or take a hit. When it's the opponent's turn to use Quick Attack, the player can use the buttons to escape or counter, but is most likely to escape rather than counter. When the opponent is using Quick Attack, some of the buttons they press will change, while others will be inverted. For Speed type Gundams, they have a special kind of Quick Attack. They have an exempt button on their Quick Attack codes, making it easier for the player to use, while also making it harder for the player to dodge if the opponent is using a Speed type. Combination Attacks They are used in Quick Attacks if the SP bar is more than 2 bars.The player and opponent have the option to use a Combination Attack if they have more than 1 Gundam in their team. Combination Attacks have different combinations. Combination Attack 1 refers to the 1st Quick Attack usage, while Combination Attack 2 refers to the final Quick Attack usage. Combination Attacks always finish with the player's current Gundam that the player uses to start with in the Combination Attack. Playable Units Universal Century *RX-78-2 Gundam *RGZ-95 ReZEL *MSN-02 Zeong *RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 *RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 *PMX-003 The O *AMX-004 Qubeley *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus *MSN-04 Sazabi *RX-93 ν Gundam *NZ-666 Kshatriya *MSN-06S Sinanju *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam *F90 Gundam F90 After Colony *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero EW *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW *XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms EW *XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock EW *XXXG-01S2 Nataku *OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III After War *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X *GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy *GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster *NRX-0015-HC Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab *NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break Cosmic Era *ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam *Force Impulse Gundam (Lunamaria) *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam *ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam *ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam *ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame *MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Anno Domini *GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II *GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia *GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser *GN-008 Seravee Gundam *GN-006 Cherudim Gundam *GN-007 Arios Gundam *GNR-101A GN Archer *GNZ-003 Gadessa *GNX-U02X Masurao *GNZ-005 Garazzo *GN-000 0 Gundam *CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam *GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) *GN-011 Gundam Harute *CB-002 Raphael Gundam *GN-010 Gundam Zabanya *GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) *GNW-20000 Arche Gundam Gallery Gundam Memories.jpg Gundam memories bxp.jpg Gundam Memories12.jpg Gundam Memories11.jpg Gundam Memories1.jpg External Links *http://psp-gmt.channel.or.jp/